The invention relates to an object holder which serves to support an object in a charged particle beam system and which comprises a heating element.
The invention also relates to an object carrier suitable for use in such an object holder.
An object holder of the kind set forth is known from U. Valdre "General considerations on specimen stages", Proc. Fifth European Congress on Electron Microscopy, 1972; pp. 317-321.
The cited article describes object holders which are suitable for heating an object in a transmission electron microscope (TEM), a scanning electron microscope (SEM) or a scanning transmission electron microscope (STEM) by means of, for example a rotationally symmetrical furnace provided with a heating coil. Heating of an object in a charged particle beam system is carried out to accelerate the physical processes which can be observed, for example by means of a particle optical system. For thin-film studies, such as electromigration studies, it is usually desirable to influence or measure a current or voltage in the object from the outside at high temperatures; this is not feasible in the known object holder.